Can Life Get Any Stranger?
by Lady The Warrior
Summary: [Complete] Chloe and Rachel want to leave Arcadia Bay forever but with Rachel's disappearance, Chloe stays in the town to find her. This poem is from Chloe's point of view and his feelings towards Rachel. It talks about her journey of looking for Rachel but with a little twist at the end.
A/N: Overall, you know the story, Rachel and Chloe want to leave the town, they've always wanted to leave Arcadia Bay but with Rachel's disappearance, Chloe stays there to find here. Here's a little twist in this little poem from Chloe's point of view. After some point she actually loses hope to find Rachel. Meanwhile I was listening to ' Solar Wind' by 'I am waiting for you last summer'

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Can Life Get Any Stranger?**

I wish I knew how to begin

To tell you the feeling I've been holding in

Like a frozen leaf I died, when spring was gone

In the summer you promised me there

We would go, we would leave here

To the city where angels fly,

We could become stars in the sparkling night,

Sadness would go away, this time we'd shine

You said these words beaming, even more than the sun

We'd leave in a September night

We'd leave behind the past without deem

We'd be together, living our dream

But as the day came you never came

You were gone, no traces were left behind

I sat in the outskirts of the town

Gazing at the 'You're leaving Arcadia Bay' sign

Waiting until the sun went down

And the darkness dragged me in itself deep down

You didn't come even when the stars started to shine

Lighting my way back into that hunted town

As much as I hated to cry

I admit I shed more than a few tear drops

Feeling angry and scared deep inside,

I didn't even try to reach you that night

I went to sleep then, dreaming of us,

Leaving the town, plastering smiles

I'd been holding your hands and you'd been holding mine

Nothing tore us apart,

We were infinite

The next morning, I woke up with the sun

Brushing my eyelids, forcing me up

My head felt heavy from all the thoughts

Maybe all you gave me were pure lies

Or maybe you were just wasted, laying somewhere else

I picked up the phone with these in my brain,

Calling you, I waited for your voice

Feeling frightened suddenly, losing my cool

When I realized you won't be be taking my call

Running out, I looked everywhere around

It was as if like the bay kept you, all well-hidden

After not finding, not even a clue

I wondered if you were …

Even true

Days passed by and you've never showed up

I lost hope and never,

Not ever looked up to the sky

Still dying to leave, to go away

I thought maybe, you didn't want me there

You know when faith, inside you fades away

You start to wonder if that one really cared

Though, I refused to believe you didn't love me

As I remembered how you have kissed me

The night before you disappear

The night before you

Go away,

September was gone, October passed by,

As the leaves on that oak tree fell to the ground

People lost their fate on your return

I still though had a shimmering light left

November, January, February, March

Those, too, went away without you at my side

By the time, spring came knocking on the door

I'd been seeing you amonsgt the crowd

though it was only an illusion, the real you weren't even there

They were only frauds, your lookalikes

That heart of yours, they could never own

Growing back green, the leaves were young

The town was alive,

As I left to our special hideout

Around that railway, we used to play

I lay on the rails, waiting for you there

As the train came, roaring in my head

I smiled at nothing, closing my eyes

Couldn't wait to see you again, to hold your hand and to Kiss your hair

Couldn't wait to get out of this town

This place, that had me tied down

The train, shook the rails, like it was warning me

Wanting me to go, to get up and to run somewhere far from you

But I couldn't move, I needed a push

To be awakened from this nightmare, I called my life

As the freight train came to my way,

I remembered how that day you'd confessed

That if you go one day without telling me, I'll be lying on these rails

Waiting

Laughing at the irony

I wondered to myself

Can life get any stranger?


End file.
